Puar
|Race=Animal Type Earthling[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz04.php?m=02&id=race#link Daizenshuu 4, 1995] |Date of birth = September 2, Age 740http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/weekly-jump-1986-37-character-biography-data/ Weekly Shōnen Jump #37, August 1986''Daizenshuu 7'' |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (revived) Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) |Address = NB: 8250012B (formerly) West CityDaizenshuu 2 |Occupation = Bodyguard |FamConnect = Future Puar (alternate timeline counterpart) Yamcha (best friend) |Gender = Male (Most dubs), Female (Ocean Group dubs and Funimation dub) }} Puar (プーアル, Pūaru) is a shapeshifting animal that is Yamcha's lifelong best friend. Concept and creation Puar's design was based on the character Binyao from Akira Toriyama's early depiction of Dragon Ball called Dragon Boy. The character is a shapeshifter like Puar, but he has Oolong's personality. Puar's official design was established in Akira Toriyama's third draft of Dragon Ball. Though sharing an appearance to that of a cat or rabbit, Puar is neither species, but is drawn a little bit to look like a cat''Dragon Ball'' manga, Akira Toriyama's "Ask Me Anything!" corner, p. 196. (Puar is referred to as a cat by Emperor Pilaf, and Future Puar is referred to as a cat as well by Future Oolong).Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, 1993 Gender Being voiced by only female voice actors, the character is referred to as female numerous times in Saban's edited English version of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z as well as several video games, although Toriyama has indicated in interviews that he had considered Puar male while writing the manga.Quotes from Toriyama's interviews, pojo.com In the Japanese versions, Puar refers to himself/herself as boku and is sometimes referred to as Puar''-kun, hinting male characteristics. Despite indications of masculinity, referring to Bat-Puar, Bulma tells Oolong to "Go help her!" in the English dub of "The Penalty is Pinball" and when Puar faints in the English dub of "The Power of Nappa", Roshi reassures Oolong by saying "She'll be okay." Puar is also referred to as female on FUNimation Entertainment's [http://www.dragonball.com/ ''Dragon Ball website]. Personality Puar is characterized for his closeness and loyalty towards Yamcha, often following the his orders without hesitation. Whenever the latter gets hurt or dies, Puar is the first to show concern, thus proving that he cares deeply for Yamcha's well-being. He used to be bullied by Oolong during their time in Southern Transformation Kindergarten, and sometimes get annoyed by his perverted personality. He is shown to get along well with others. Biography Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga Puar attended the Southern Transformation Kindergarten, along with Oolong who used to bully him. Some time after that, Puar met Yamcha and became his companion in Diablo Desert. When they first met Goku and Bulma, along with Oolong, Puar says that he and Yamcha have been together for exactly two years, one month, and three days.Dragon Ball episode 5, "Yamcha the Desert Bandit" The two were originally a pair of desert thieves, robbing capsules and money from travelers who would cross the area where they lived. On one such occasion, after a little more than two years together,Dragon Ball episode 6, "Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls" the pair meets Goku, Bulma, and Oolong. Puar recognizes the last of these characters as an old schoolmate at the Southern Transformation Kindergarten.''Dragon Ball'' manga, pp. 118-121. Some time after the meeting, the five of them team up and go on a hunt for the Dragon Balls. They are attacked by a robot piloted by Shu. Shu manages to steal the Dragon Balls except for Goku's four star ball. They later find a castle that belongs to Emperor Pilaf. They are trapped and knocked out by sleeping gas, allowing the last Dragon Ball to be stolen. Goku tries to use a Kamehameha to bust open the wall but fails. Puar and Oolong shapeshift to stop Pilaf from making his wish. As Pilaf was about to make his wish, Oolong wishes for underwear to make Pilaf mad. The rest try to escape but are later captured again by Pilaf. Puar looks at the moon, wanting to look at something beautiful before he dies, and Goku does too, which makes him transform into a Great Ape, completely terrifying Puar and the others, also destroying the castle. After some running away from Goku, Yamcha and Puar remember Goku's weakness is in his tail. Remembering this, Yamcha tells Puar to transform into scissors, so Puar transforms into scissors and cuts off the tail, which returns Goku to normal. Afterwards, Bulma, Puar, Yamcha and Oolong decide to go to West City, while Goku decides to go to Master Roshi's island to train. They then say their goodbyes to Goku. While they are flying, they crash in a forest and are forced to walk through a desert to West City. Tournament Saga Puar is reunited with Goku at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Puar is a spectator in the matches. Goku is up against Jackie Chun (who is actually Master Roshi in disguise) Goku looks at the moon again and transforms in a Great Ape again. Jackie Chun destroys the moon, making Goku return to normal. Beforehand, the gang believed that Jackie killed Goku, and Puar sobbed in grief, crying out loud "he was our friend!" As a year has passed since Puar's meeting with Goku, Goku goes on a journey to look for his Grandpa's Four-Star Dragon Ball after the tournament. Red Ribbon Army Saga During the Red Ribbon Army Saga, Puar is seen with Oolong and Yamcha training in West City. Later, Puar and everybody else want to help Goku fight the Red Ribbon Army, but Goku already defeated them. Fortuneteller Baba Saga At Fortuneteller Baba's Palace where the last Dragon Ball had to be found, Puar teamed up with Upa to stop Fangs the Vampire, who had defeated Krillin. When Fangs was about to bite Puar, Puar turns into a porcupine, causing Fangs great pain when he bites Puar. Puar then turns into a hand, and swats Fangs into the water, defeating him with great ease. Tien Shinhan Saga Puar attends the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his friends. At the Tournament, they see Master Shen, who is Master Roshi's rival, and his two students Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. When Tien strikes a blow to Yamcha's leg during the quarterfinals, breaking it, Puar in total panic and worry comes out to help Yamcha by changing into a magic carpet to transport him to the hospital. Piccolo Jr. Saga Three years later, Puar attends the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his friends and watch the fight between Goku and the reincarnated Piccolo. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga In a filler episode, Puar is first seen with Yamcha at the Taitan's baseball game. Both teams soon get into a physical confrontation, and Puar tells Yamcha to stay out of the fight (out of worry that he'll seriously hurt someone), and the latter replies that he'll go easy on them; with Puar simply watching on. They meet Krillin, who informs them of Goku's death and using the Dragon Balls to revive him, as well as the Saiyans that will be arriving within a year. A year later, Puar is seen at Kame House observing the battles against the Saiyans with Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong, Ox-King, and Chi-Chi. They watch as Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu die at the hand of Nappa. This makes Puar and Bulma break down crying. He passes out and Oolong carries him on his arms to a pillow and covers him with a blanket and puts a wet towel on his head. He remains passed out for several episodes. Frieza Saga Puar, along with Oolong and Dr. Brief, watch Goku in the Capsule Corporation spaceship head to Namek to help his friends collect the Dragon Balls to revive their fallen friends. Puar becomes concerned for Goku when his ship malfunctions in a storm, but cheers when Goku is ok. Later, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, Yajirobe and Chi-Chi try to go to Namek with Dr. Brief's ship, but their ship breaks down before takeoff. Cell Saga A few months later, everybody gathers on Master Roshi's island for a party where they are under the control of the Black Water Mist. They are later cured by the Sacred Water up in Kami's Lookout. A Year later, Puar is seen at Capsule Corporation where they see Vegeta's return. Once Frieza and King Cold arrives to Earth looking for revenge, Puar joins Bulma (who at the time dated Yamcha) to the Northern Wastelands where the two tyrants are landing with their henchmen. Yamcha is angry at both of them and tells them to take a hike and return home due to the threat. Three years later, Puar is seen again in Capsule corp. waiting on Cell's announcement of the Cell Games. Majin Buu Saga Seven years later, Puar attends the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his friends. Puar goes with the group to gather the Dragon Balls to wish back the people killed in the World Martial Arts Stadium by Vegeta under Babidi's control. Puar must take refuge from Majin Buu on Kami's Lookout. A day later Super Buu finds the Lookout and allows them to live for a short time. When Super Buu escapes from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Puar and the rest are transformed into chocolate and eaten instantly killing them. Puar is revived along with everybody else by Porunga. Everybody on Earth gives their energy to Goku to make the Spirit Bomb to destroy Kid Buu. After the end of the Buu saga, Puar and Yamcha mainly work together as freelance bodyguards, and they occasionally goes to Tien Shinhan's to help with the farm as well.Interview with Akira Toriyama, Mandō Kobayashi, March 24, 2013 Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after Kid Buu's defeat, Puar attends Mr. Satan's banquet with Yamcha at his newly created hotel in honor of defeating Buu. The celebration is then crashed by a brother duo, Abo and Cado, whom are after Vegeta's brother, Tarble. The brothers are challenged by Goten and Trunks but they fail in defeating them. The brothers, merged as Aka, unleash a technique that destroyed the hotel. Aka is then defeated by Goku with a Kamehameha. After this encounter, they continue their feast. Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Four years after the battle against Majin Buu, Oolong attends Bulma's birthday party while his friends soon face the God of Destruction Beerus. Dragon Ball Super Battle of Gods Saga Puar and Yamcha were flying towards the cruise ship where Bulma is hosting her birthday party when they see Krillin, 18, and Marron flying and they also see Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu moments later. Puar is seen enjoying the party until Beerus became outraged. He goes with Yamcha and the other Z-Fighters in Bulma's airship and watches Goku's fight with Beerus. Universe 6 Saga Puar accompanies Yamcha and the other Z-Fighters to the Nameless Planet to spectate the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition. After the tournament, Puar rides the Cube with the others as the wish with the Super Dragon Balls has been made, and then returns to Earth. Puar attends the Universe 7 victory party thrown by Bulma, where everyone was tasked with protecting Monaka's secret from Goku. While Goku is fighting with "Monaka" (Beerus wearing a costume of Monaka), Whis interrupts their battle. Puar transforms into Beerus as Whis tells Goku that Beerus said to stop the fight, which he does. Future Trunks Saga Puar appears as a spectator during the Universe 6 vs Universe 7 baseball game sitting next Android 18 Videl, Marron, Pan, Chi Chi, and Bulma. He personally cheers for Yamcha. Puar rushes over to Yamcha when the latter got hit by both Vegeta and Champa. Puar wakes him up (by transforming into a hammer and comically hitting him on the head). When Beerus and Champa started fighting, everyone (except for Yamcha) tried to protect themselves in Bulma's force field. After the fighting was quelled by Whis and Vados, and learning that Universe 7 won (with Yamcha at home base), he and the others rushed over to Yamcha (due to the latter passing out from his injuries). Universe Survival Saga Puar is seen at his home with Yamcha, he sits and watches as Yamcha rehearses his lines about Goku's offer, all the while waiting for Goku to recruit him for the upcoming Tournament of Power. Peaceful World Saga Ten years after Kid Buu's defeat, Puar attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheers on his friends. Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga Puar is seen in episode 40, "Piccolo's Decision", on the Tuffle planet before the Earth explodes. Puar's last appearance is returning to his vagabond life roaming Diablo Desert with Yamcha as they watch Shenron flying in the sky. Live-action movies In the 1990 Korean live action adaption of Dragon Ball, Puar is portrayed by a stuffed toy that looks identical to the version in the manga/anime. In the second adaption, Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins, Puar is replaced by a talking parrot named Miss Knowwhat which, like Puar, is the lifelong companion of Yamcha (named Westwood in the film) but with a different personality. Power Manga and anime Puar is not a fighter, relying more on shapeshifting. But, Puar did defeat Fangs the Vampire by turning into a hand that swatted him. Fangs had previously defeated Krillin, but this was due to speed and weakening Krillin by sucking his blood, rather than Fang's actual power. Statements according to authors and guidebooks The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Puar has a power level of 10. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – Puar has the innate ability of self-levitation, as seen throughout the series. *'Bombs' – In the video games where Puar is an opponent, he attacks the playable character by dropping bombs on them. *'Shapeshifting' – Having learned shapeshifting in the Shapeshifting Academy, Puar can transform into anything, even inanimate objects. Unlike Oolong, Puar mastered shapeshifting by actually graduating from the Shapeshifting Academy, and can hold a form as long as necessary as such.Dragon Ball: Bouken Special, 1987 Video game appearances Puar typically appears as an NPC with only a role in cutscenes and other elements outside gameplay, never as a playable character (unlike Oolong). However, Puar appears as an enemy or obstacle in a few video games: Puar hinders Goku by dropping bombs and later appears along with Yamcha as an ally in cutscenes in Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo and Puar helps the boss version of Yamcha in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, again via dropping bombs; however, Puar does not accompany the playable version of Yamcha in the latter. In Dragon Ball: Origins, finding and catching Puar is the basis of one of the missions in Diablo Desert. While the actual Puar does not appear in Dragon Ball Online, Puar-based pets are mascots that could be obtained at one point in the game. However, these pets were eventually removed with a patch. In Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, Puar accompanies Yamcha for poses before and after battles. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Puar's Scissors from is an equipable item which increase the power of Special Attacks slightly. While Puar doesn't appear in the Xenoverse series, he is mentioned by Yamcha several times, while he is the Future Warrior's instructor (If Yamcha and Nappa fight each other in the Parrallel Quests, the latter will state that Yamcha's no match for him and Yamcha responds by saying "Bulma, Puar, give me strength"). Puar appears in the following games: *''Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo'' (Enemy/NPC) *''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' (NPC) *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' (NPC) *''Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan'' (NPC) *''Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan(NPC) *Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle'' (NPC) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' (NPC) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' (NPC) *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' (NPC) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' (NPC) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' (NPC) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' (NPC) *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' (NPC) *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' (Enemy) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' (cameo) *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' (cameo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (cameo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' (NPC) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins'' (Enemy/NPC) *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' (NPC) *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' (NPC) *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2(NPC) *Dragon Ball Online'' (Pet) *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' (NPC) *''Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' (item) *''Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle'' Voice actors *Japanese: Naoko Watanabe *English Harmony Gold dub: Cheryl Chase *English BLT/Ocean Group dubs: Kathy Morse (1995 BLT Dragon Ball dub), Cathy Weseluck (Dragon Ball Z) *English FUNimation dub: Monika Antonelli (DB, DBZ, DBGT, Movies, earlier video games), Brina Palencia (later video games, Dragon Ball Z Kai) *English Blue Water dub: Kris Simms *English AB Group dub: Jodie Forrest *English Animax Asia dub: Dave Bridges *Latin American Spanish dub: Jesús Barrero (DB eps. 5-60), Cristina Camargo (rest), Karen Vallejo (DBZ Kai) *Italian dubs: Lara Parmiani, Ilaria Latini, Tosawi Piovani, Federica Valenti *Portuguese dub: Fernanda Figueiredo *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Rita Almeida *Croatian dub: Igor Hamer *Catalan dub: Luisita Soler *Tagalog dub: Klariz Magboo (DB), Charmaine Cordoviz (DBZ and Kai) Trivia *Puar's name is a pun on Pu-erh tea.''Dragon Ball'' manga, Akira Toriyama's "Ask Me Anything!" corner, p. 194. *He has a blood-type of AB.Weekly Shōnen Jump, issue #37, 1986 *The Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game lists Puar as Changeling race. *In the blue water dub of Yamcha the Desert Bandit, Yamcha (after getting beat up by Goku) tells Puar to make "fetch him" his dinner *While his voice sounds feminine in most dubs, there are some dubs where his voice is low in tone Gallery See also *Puar (Collectibles) References pt-br:Pual ca:Puar es:Puar Category:Earthlings Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Former Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Males Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased